Paper Crane Love
by olympicmayhem
Summary: RokuShi. He was eight when he first met her. She was six when she first met him. They were destined...but as lovers?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Roxas' PoV)

The day we first met, I would never forget that. I tried but I couldn't. I thought she was an angel sent from heaven.

I was 8 years old back then and she was 6. I was walking on the way home from my friend's house when I saw someone drowning in the river. I plunged into the river and grabbed her hand. I desperately swam with one hand, the other clinging on to her's. I thought we were doomed, but I succeeded. I swam to the edge of the river and sat there, exhausted, but feeling a little proud since I saved someone's life. She was breathing heavily next to me. Gradually, her breathing returned to normal and she muttered, "Thank you. You saved my life. I owe you one." Her voice was like the sound of angels singing in heaven. I turned to look at her and she was smiling. Immediately, I knew that I will never forget this girl's face. Before I could muster up the strength to give a reply though, somebody ran up to us and said, "Dear, you're dripping wet! Did you take a swim in the river?"

"Yes I did!" she replied.

"Sweetie," her mother chided. "It's too dangerous for you. Come on. We should go back to the house now."

"Yes mum!" She turned to me and said, "I should go now. Bye!" and walked with her mother. After she left, I realised that I forgot to ask her name. I felt really stupid and frustrated with myself as I walk home. I thought I was never going to see her again.

The second time I saw her, it was raining, and I didn't bring my umbrella with me. I was too upset and frustrated with my parents for making that stupid choice to divorce so I ran, without any idea where I'm going. I sat on the cold pavement with my head down when I realised that the rain stopped pouring on me. I looked up and saw a girl who's smiling down on me, shading me with her umbrella.

"Being alone is never a good thing. People need others to talk about their problems." she said. I tried to feel annoyed. I mean, who does she think she is? But I can't persuade myself to be annoyed. Still…

"What's your point?" I asked a little harshly than I meant to.

"My point is you have to talk to people about your problems." she replied, bending her knees so that we were on eye level with each other. I looked at her, and suddenly, I started spilling out what's troubling me. She nodded like she understood.

"That happened to me too, three years ago. My mum and dad divorced and my mum took custody of me. It was especially hard on me and like you, I ran away too. I thought that if I run away, I would escape the hurt and the sadness. But as it turned out, I was wrong. I came back to my mum." she said. Then she straightened up. "C'mon. We should take you home. I don't think you'll find the streets a lovely place to take a nap. Besides, the rain stopped." She walked a few steps and turned to me, motioning for me to stand up. I don't know why, but I followed her.

We walked together, though I kept my distance from her. She's a stranger. I don't even know what her name is. But something about this girl is familiar. Then it started to hit me, this is the girl I saved when I was 8. The girl who almost drowned. I hardly notice where we are when she said, "Where do you live exactly?" I looked around and said, "Just a few blocks from here."

We walked to my house in silence. Then we stopped. I stared at the familiar blue-painted wall of the house. It's grand black gates, the Grecian columns standing proud on either side of the door. I turned to thank her. "Thank you, um…"

"It's Xion Farron. It spells x-i-o-n but it's pronounced as "Shi-on". I can't stand it when people mispronounces my name. I mean, is it too hard to pronounce?"

"Xion's a nice name." I said. "I'm Roxas Strife."

A phone rang and Xion pulled out a blue cellphone.

"I should go now Roxas. It was nice to finally meet you. Nice house by the way." she smiled and ran off.

Those flashbacks ran in my head for no apparent reason. I'm lying on my bed, looking at the ceiling. I heard a soft knock on the door. "Roxas, dinner's ready. Mum told me to fetch you! Don't make us wait! I'm starving already!" Xion Farron, oh sorry, I mean Xion Strife called. Another flashback came to me. One that left me in a state of shock.

"Roxas," my dad said. "I've told you about this woman I fell in love with. I've decided to propose to her and she accepted. I would like you to meet her and her daughter, your future step-sister, personally."

I wouldn't have cared less. My dad started dating a woman named Claire for three years. I never saw her but I talked to her on the phone for a few times. As far as I know, she's divorced like my dad, but I never knew that she had a daughter. I shrugged and said, "Yeah, sure." My father smiled and checked his watch.

"They'll be here in a few minutes. Go upstairs and change your clothes." he said.

I did what I was told. I went upstairs and changed my clothes. I decided to wear a simple blue shirt and jeans. No need to be too formal when you're only meeting your future mum and sister inside your own house right? I went downstairs and saw somebody with short, raven-black hair, and when she turned to me, I recognised who she is immediately, which shocked me.

"Xion Farron." I said.

She smiled at me and said, "Hello Roxas. So you're gonna be my older brother huh?"

"ROXAS! Are you going down or what? I'm starving!" Xion shouted outside.

I shook out of my reverie and started to get off my bed.

"Okay! I'm coming! Geez Xion, try to be more patient!"

"Be patient? You are so slow Roxas! You're slower than a turtle!"

I opened the door as quickly as I could, and raised an eyebrow. "You were saying?"

She rolled her eyes. She looks cute, I thought. Then I shove the thought away. She's my step-sister now. I shouldn't think like this.

"What are you trying to prove?" she asked.

"That I'm actually fast and that you're the slowpoke." I said.

"You-" she was cut off by mum shouting, "Xion! Roxas! Get down here! You shouldn't make your dinner wait! It's getting cold!" We both went down to dinner.

I ate my dinner fast, which surprised my family. Usually, I was the last one to finish.

I turned to Xion. "I told you I'm not slow." Xion laughed, which sounds remarkably like the voices of angels singing in soprano, high-pitched but melodious.

"Yes. And it surprised me as well. You usually take your time in eating." she turned to mum and said, "See mother? See what my insults had done for my big brother? It's doing him an advantage! Now I'm sure you're going to let me tease him more!" My mum laughed at that.

"Yes well, I'm pretty sure it's doing him more disadvantages than advantages to have such a very noisy little sister like you."

She pouted and I had the sudden urge to defend her. "I don't mind her." I said. She chuckled. "Sure you don't."

I didn't reply. I just finished my dinner and jogged upstairs.

I closed the door behind me and lay on my bed, arms spread wide, desperately not trying to think about Xion.

The shock of finding out that she's going to be my step-sister still hasn't worn off and I have a feeling it will never will. The girl whom I thought I was destined for, was, however, destined to be my sister.

I sighed. I stared at the ceiling for a long time, then I decided to pay Xion a visit.

Xion's room is just beside mine. I knocked softly. "Come in." she called inside. I opened the door and found her sitting on her bed, a dozen paper cranes were strewn all around her.

"What are you doing?" I asked as I walked to her, carefully avoiding some cranes that fell on the floor.

"I'm trying to create a thousand of these things." she replied, finishing the crane she's making and crouching over to get another piece of origami paper.

"And why would you want to create a thousand paper cranes?" I asked, curious.

"You know the story about the Japanese girl named Sadako Sasaki or some other?" I shook my head. "You know I hate to read too much."

"Yeah and that's why your head is full of air."

"Respect your older brother." I said.

"Oh please," she snorted. "I thought you don't want me to treat you like an old man."

"I told you not to treat me like an old man. I never told you not to treat me like your older brother." I argued.

"Whatever. So back to the story. After World War 2 was over, a lot of people got sick and Sadako's one of them."

"Wait," I said. "Isn't Sadako like, the ghost girl who comes out of tv and kills people?" She smacked my head.

"No dummy! That's a totally different story! Your head is really full of air."

"Okay, okay! Continue!"

"Well anyways, she made a thousand paper cranes and created a wish. So like, if you created one thousand paper cranes, you'll get one wish." she finished.

"What's your wish?" I asked, trying to mask the curiosity, but I don't think it fooled her.

"Well, if I told you that then it wouldn't come true so I'll just keep my mouth shut."

"You're so unfair." I said. She stuck her tongue out at me. "Ugh. You're really unfair. Fine. I'll leave you."

"Yeah, go now so that I can concentrate on my cranes again. I can't have airheads infiltrate my room any longer."

I threw her her pillow and walked out of the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A:N/ Chapter 2 is out! Okay so about this chapter, Xion really likes Roxas but of course she can't tell him so she made an excuse. Sorry for the typos and blah blah. R&R! And I won't be able to update fast due to the internet! SORRY! But I'll try updating!

Chapter 2

(Roxas' PoV)

I mostly slept the whole morning, or tried to. I can hear Xion moving about outside the door, preparing for school.  
>Finally, I couldn't take it anymore, I woke up and dared to open the bathroom door. She just finished brushing her teeth and she wore a light make-up. The make-up isn't really a necessity since she looked beautiful without it, but I didn't voice it aloud. It might end to awkward situations. She saw me looking and asked, "What?"<p>

"Why are you so noisy?" I asked groggily.

"I am not!" she argued back.

"Yeah. Anyway, why are you wearing make-up? You don't use wear make-up to school."

She blushed a little shade of pink. I hate it when she does that. She's too cute, she's almost irresistable.

"It's um…I just want to try it out for a change."

I leaned on the door frame and crossed my arms. "Oh really?"

"Fine. You know I can't lie to you. It's Hayner."

"Your crush?" I admit, I was a little jealous. She never wore make-up because of me.

If possible, she blushed even brighter. "Yes," she said. "my crush."

I nodded slowly. "Well, I'm going back to bed. I don't have classes 'till noon. Good luck with your umm…friend."

"You're so lucky. You don't have to wake up so early. I envy college students. But thanks anyway. For wishing me luck that is."

I smiled and turned to leave the room.

As soon as I lay on my bed, I knew that I wouldn't go back to sleep. Instead, flashbacks started to swarm my head and before I can stop myself, a flashback so vivid came to me.

I'm sitting underneath the shade of a tree with Xion, my future step-sister, a few weeks before the wedding. Xion and I became closer to each other, and I hate to admit it, but I started liking her. Like as in you fall in love type, not the like as in you like her as a friend or future step-sister. Anyway, Xion and I are talking, learning each other's family background. The sky is blue and the lake where we first met each other glinted in the sunlight. And I'm sitting with the girl of my dreams. It was too perfect a day.

"Roxas, what do you like in a girl?" The question took me off-guard. I mean, one minute we were talking about family, now we're talking about what I like in a girl. I almost told her that I like the one sitting right beside me but I bit my tongue.

"Gee," I said. "Let me think." I pretend to think. "Hmmm…I like girls who are silent but fun to be with. Maybe so that I would be the one to supply the conversation."  
>She looked surprised. "What?" I asked.<p>

"You just don't seem the type to look for silent-type girls. I thought you'd go for the likes of my classmate Selphie."

"What's she like then?"

"She's too noisy and wants to be the centre of attention, always."

I smacked her head. "You think I'd go for that? No way! She's so not my type! So not like-" I stopped myself. I almost said "you".

"Like who?" she asked, still rubbing her head rather cutely.

"No one." I said, turning away.

"Aw c'mon Roxy! Tell me! I won't tell anybody I promise!"  
>I shook my head. I know she won't tell but I just can't tell her. It would just make everything awkward between us. Instead, I told her, "Let's just say, hypothetically, that this guy fell in love with a girl who happens to be his future step-sister. If you were the girl and you found out that your step-brother fell in love with you, how would you feel?"<p>

She scrunched her eyebrows in concentration. "Hypothetically?" I nodded my head.

"Well, I'd tell my brother that he should snap out of it since we're siblings now. Even if we're not related by blood, it'll still be weird and awkward, wouldn't it?" I nodded my head, slowly. So that's what she'll do if she ever found out that I love her.

I sighed. It's no use reminscing. I checked my clock. 8:00. Great. It's still too early and my classes don't start until 1 pm. I decided to go down anyway.  
>I didn't see anybody else inside the house. I went to the fridge and saw a note from my father:<p>

Roxas, your mom and I will be gone for a week. It's an urgent business trip. Take care of your sister. Dad.

Okay, so Xion and I are going to be alone here for a week. And why would my dad bring my mum on a business trip? I don't understand my dad sometimes. He makes weird decisions. I made my own breakfast and took time eating. I was done eating when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Oh hey, Roxas. Just want to tell you that school's out for today." my best friend Sora told me.

"Huh?" I asked, confused. "Why would school be cancelled?"

"Where were you yesterday? Apparently, half of the university's burned down. It's been all over the news. Seriously, you ought to watch the news sometimes."

"Well I'm sorry for not watching too much news. When's the class gonna start?"

"I dunno. But we're gonna have a long vacation so just kick back and relax, okay?"

"Yeah." I said. "Long vacation. Parents out for a week. Fun."

"Yeah, well, good luck. Now, about your sister's best friend…"

"Still hitting on her?" I asked, teasingly.

"Hmph. Whatever. Hey, I gotta go. See ya." and the call disconnected.

I chuckled. Sora likes Xion's best friend, Kairi, ever since he first saw her. He's been bugging me ever since.  
>Now all I have to do is…I don't know. I decided to go walk outside, and maybe even have lunch outside. Whatever.<p>

I changed to a white shirt and black jeans. I got my car keys, thinking that going for a walk would be too much of a workout.


	3. Chapter 3

A:N/ yay the 3rd chapter is out! This time it's on Xion's PoV. Phew! I had an easy time writing things in her PoV. I mean, I'm a girl so duh! Chapter 4 will be in her PoV too! So sorry for the typos yada yada yada…enjoy! R&R!

Chapter 3

(Xion's PoV)

"So Xi, when are we gonna meet your brother?" Olette asked.

"Why are you so excited to meet him?" I asked back. It was the end of class and we just left the classroom.

"Because Kai's the only one who saw him! I'm excited to meet him!" Naminè answered. Kairi made a face and said, "I'm lucky, aren't I?"

I laughed. "Yes Kai. You're lucky enough to get Sora's attention."

Kairi blushed a light shade of pink and the others made a "ooohhhh" sound.

"Who's Sora?" Olette asked Kairi curiously.

"He's Roxas' best friend." I answered. Olette gasped.

"That's the guy you were telling me right Kai?"

"Y-yeah." Kairi's face turned a whole lot redder. I laughed. We were by the school gates now, and some of the girls are behaving quite abnormally. They're huddled in front of the gates, and we had to squeeze in to see what they were looking at. What I saw was a black car. Its driver was leaning outside the car, wearing a white shirt and black jeans. No wonder the girls were like that. The guy was obviously handsome, with spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. I know him of course, he's none other than my step-brother.

"Roxas?" I asked, surprised to see him here. "Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

He shrugged and smiled, and I had to resist the urge to blush. "Well unfortunately, half of my school's burned down. We're going to have a long vacation. Oh hey Kairi." Kairi smiled and said,

"Hey Roxas. Where's your friend?"

"You mean Sora? I don't know. I didn't bring him here." He turned to me. "Hey Xi, c'mon."

"Umm…where are we going?" I asked, puzzled. He shrugged.

"How about we go to the mall? Mum and dad are out so we're alone."

I nodded. "Okay sure. As long as you treat me." I smirked. He rolled his eyes and I have to admit, it's cute.

"I knew you'd say that. Fine. Let's just go."

I turned to my friends. "Hey, I gotta go now. See you tomorrow?" My friends, except for Kairi, are open-mouthed. It was Kairi who answered, "Yeah. See you tomorrow Xi. Nice to see you again Roxas!"

I went inside the car with Roxas.

"So, where're mum and dad anyway?" I asked. They never told us that they were going somewhere.

He shrugged and started the car. "I don't know exactly. Didn't you see the letter? It was on the fridge. I thought you'd know by now"

"Well," I started. "I kind of didn't eat breakfast today. I was kind of in a hurry." He looked at me, surprised. "What?"

"You never missed a chance to eat. Are you sick? First you put on make-up and now you didn't eat breakfast!" he put his hand on my forehead, checking my temperature, and yes, that made my heart skip a beat. I smacked his hand.

"I'm not sick. I just decided to put on make-up and not eat breakfast. And I realised that not eating breakfast is a bad idea. I got so hungry I ended up eating too much during lunch time." I frowned. "I'm still too full." He laughed at that. "Anyway," I continued. "You made quite a scene at school. You're obviously popular. You're even cool enough to get Selphie's attention!"

"Well I'm sorry for causing such a scene. I was only waiting for you. I got bored at home and mostly spent my time roaming around the mall." he said.

"Let me guess," I said. "You got bored roaming around the mall all alone and decided to wait for me at school?" He nodded. "I knew it." I muttered. He laughed.

"You know me so much Xi."

"Well, you're my older brother. Of course I know you so well." I said. I have to admit, I don't like referring to him as an older brother. I'd like to think of him as my best friend or something.

"I'm your step-brother. Not your real brother." he corrected. I guess it doesn't sit well with him to call me his little sister as well.

I turned to look at him. "Hey Roxy, once we got to the mall, can you treat me to pizza?"

"I thought you're already full?" he asked, looking at me.

"Dear Roxy, I don't want to die yet so would you mind looking at the windshield?" he turned his attention back to the windshield. "Good. Well, I'm not full anymore. And then we can go check out that music store you like." He seemed to give it a thought.

"Fine." he said. "I'll treat you to pizza. And then we go check out the music store." We rode in silence after that.

I never really realised it, but my mind drifted off to somewhere else. The second time I met Roxas…

"I should go now Roxas. It was nice to finally meet you. Nice house by the way." I said and ran off to Kairi's place. It's a good thing that his house isn't too far from Kairi's. Soon, I was right in front of her house, ringing the doorbell. I heard footsteps and someone unlocking the door. When the door unlocked, I found myself face to face with the redhead herself.

"There you are Xi! Where have you been? I thought you got lost or something but it seems so impossible!" my best friend, Kairi, said in that rapid machine gun way of her's.

"I'll explain later. Once I got inside that rather warm house of yours. Can I come in now? It's freezing here."

"Oh!" Kairi seemed to remember that I was still outside. "Yes of course. Come in. We can talk in my room." She stepped aside to let me in, and I gladly stepped inside the warm, comfortable house.

Once we got inside her room, we sat beside her bed and I started telling Kairi what happened.  
>"Okay so remember the guy I told you about years ago? The one who saved my life when I was 6?"<p>

"Yeah." Kairi said, obviously wanting me to continue the story. "Well, I saw him again, today. He looked upset about something and I decided to help him and accompanied him home. But I guess he can't remember me. How can you forget about the girl you saved?" I ended with a sour note. Kairi gasped and I looked at her.

"What?" I asked.

"You like him don't you?" Kairi looked at me with expectant eyes. I blushed and looked away.

"Well, he did save my life once." I mumbled.

"Where does he live?" Kairi continued to stare at me, like she was trying to get all the answers by merely staring at me.  
>"He lives in that big blue house." I said, hugging my knees.<p>

Her eyes widened with realisation, as if she knew the house I was talking about. "The one with the columns in front?"

I stared at her. "You know that?" I asked in disbelief. She nodded.

"Of course I do! Xion, that's the house of the Strifes! Oh don't tell me, you've met Roxas Strife!" I simply nodded. Of course she'd notice that house. What was I thinking? Roxas' house was just around the corner.

"I have to admit," Kairi said, nodding. "I agree with you. Roxas Strife is cute. Plus, he's rich. Perfect." I rolled my eyes and nudged her shoulders.

"Oh Kai, you're not seriously thinking of taking him away from me."

"Psshh. The two of you aren't even dating. And besides, my house is a whole lot closer to his."

"We won't know what will happen in the future Kai. We'll never know."

Of course we don't know. The turn of events surprised me. I never knew that he's destined to be my…

"Xi! Xi! Hey, we're here." Roxas said, shaking my shoulders. It seems like I fell asleep in the car.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, shaking the sleep off my eyes.

"20 minutes more or less." he replied. "C'mon Xi. I still have to treat you to pizza remember? We can go home after that."

I sat up straight and yawned. "B-but how about that music store you like? We're gonna visit there, right?"

He shrugged. "We can visit that next time. Let's just go eat and take you home, okay?" I nodded and got out of the car. I breathed in the night air.

Roxas got out of the car and was jingling his car keys. "C'mon Xi. Let's go get some pizza." I nodded happily. "Yeah. Sure."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: While I was doing this, I was listening to All Time Low's Remembering Sunday. It's a really good song. I love the sad story behind the song. 8D And yeah, I'm a fan of Percy Jackson. He's so cool! I love him! 3333 Okay, back to the story…sorry for the typos yada yada yada…Enjoy! R&R! Oh and I want to thank the awesome people who clicked the favorite story and review the story. You know who you guys are. ;) AND I JUST WANTED TO THANK THIS REALLY AWESOME PERSON WHO REVIEWED IT'S ROMEO'S FAULT! Khdayskh1314 thank you so much!

Chapter 4

(Xion's PoV)

Once I woke up the next day, I quickly checked my clock and let out a gasp. My eyes were wide-open as I stared at the clock. It's 11:00. I am totally late for school. I hurriedly went downstairs, not even bothering to change my clothes. As far as I know, I fell asleep on the drive home and Roxas carried me to my room. I looked everywhere for Roxas and found him in the living room, watching tv.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I half-asked, half-shouted. He turned to look at me.

"I woke you up, remember?" he asked, puzzled. I tried to think back, a few hours ago. I shook my head.

"No. I don't remember. What time was it?"

"About 5:30." he answered. "But you said something like, 'I'm not going to school today.' and I asked why and you said 'Because I want to sleep. And besides, I want to spend some quality time with my beloved brother.' and I left the room and went back to sleep."

"You're kidding right? You knew I was half-asleep!" I can't believe him! I'm pretty sure my homeroom teacher would want a reasonable explanation tomorrow and I just can't tell her, "hey ma'am! I didn't go to school yesterday because my half-brother, the blonde one who caused quite a commotion the other day, didn't wake me up!" That'd earn me a week erasing answers in used workbooks.

"You were half-awake." he said.

I looked at him. "Does it even matter?" I stormed away from the living room to the kitchen, hoping for some food to eat, Roxas following me.

I looked around to find anything to eat. I checked the cupboards. None. The fridge. None. The pans. None as well. I literally had to sweep the kitchen for anything, but I found nothing. The kitchen, which held food for us to eat, has absolutely nothing edible. Getting angrier, I turned around to face Roxas so fast that he looked surprised and stepped back.

"Okay so obviously, there's nothing here in this stupid kitchen. I'm hungry. Treat me to McDonald's right now." I demanded. It was probably rude but he's the reason why I'm absent at school. I mean, okay so I don't like school that much but I still have to go to school, right? I can't just not go to school without a reasonable excuse.

"Okay. Fine. I might as well eat there myself. I'm starving." he said, holding his stomach. I heard his stomach grumble and I laughed despite of myself. He looked down sheepishly.

"Okay, okay. You can stop laughing now." he mumbled. I gasped for breath and nodded.

"So I'm just gonna head upstairs to change clothes, 'kay?" I said and he nodded. I turned and walked away but stopped halfway to the stairs.

"Hey," I said, calling to Roxas. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that."  
>He smiled at me and I swear my heartbeat went faster. I was probably hyperventilating.<p>

"It's okay. It's my fault after all. I should've woken you up." he replied, scratching the back of his head. I tried to calm down and tried for a smile then I bounded up the stairs.

I put on a simple black blouse with black jeans. I stood in front of the mirror for a few minutes, trying to figure out if this is okay or what. I don't know why I suddenly feel like I have to look nice. It's not like I'm going on a date. I stared at my short raven-black hair. The same as always.

I sighed and went downstairs as I pondered over why I suddenly want to look good in front of my brother. I mean, yes I like him, but it was a long time ago. Before I found out that he was going to be my brother. I thought that I've buried my feelings for him, but I guess it's resurfacing, maybe because we're all alone here. Maybe because I never really buried it, just tried to ignore it.

I reached the last step and found Roxas waiting for me. He hadn't changed clothes but that shirt and jeans really suit him. How can someone look like he just came off a fashion show with just simple clothes? I know I can never look that good.

"Ah good. You finally came down. Let's go. I'm starving."

"Did I take that long to dress up?" I wondered aloud. He nodded.

"Yep. Now let's go." he motioned his hand for me to follow, and I half-ran, half-walk to his side.

The ride to McDonald's was really quiet, except for the occasional rumbling of Roxas' stomach, in which I would laugh. By the time we made it there, I was really starving that I swear I could eat the whole car. I was THAT hungry.

I heard Roxas laugh and I looked at him questionably.

"You look like you could eat the car." he explained. I stared at him.

"Are you a mind reader?" Now it was his turn to look at me.

"Are you really that hungry? Hungry enough to ask silly questions?"

"Well, I can eat your car…" I trailed off.

He shook his head. "No. I'd rather you don't eat my car. We would have to take a bus ride home if that happens. Besides, the car wouldn't taste good. Trust me, machines are better used rather than eaten."

"You look like you speak from experience."

"Nah. I can only imagine. C'mon. I don't want you eating my car." he held my hand and we walked into the fast-food chain together.

I ordered two cheeseburgers and XL French fries. Roxas ordered the same thing. We ate in awkward silence which was well, awkward. I can tell he's feeling it too, and he's trying to find a topic. Reading Roxas is really hard and that's why I love myself—because I can read what's on his mind usually, though I have to admit, it is sometimes really hard to read his thoughts.

"So Xi, have you read any interesting books lately?" he asked. I arched my eyebrow.

"You don't like reading." I stated.

"Well I didn't exactly tell you that I'm gonna read whatever it is you're reading right? I'm just curious."

"You're always curious." I rolled my eyes. He waited. "Okay so I just finished reading this awesome series called _Percy Jackson & the Olympians_. It's really good."

"Olympians? Like, Olympian athlete? Why would you read a series about athletes? You were never sporty." I laughed at that.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"You really are a dummy." I said in between laughs. "Olympians like the Greek gods of Olympus. Not Olympian athletes."

He let that sink in. "I see." I wiped my mouth with a napkin.

"How about we go to that music store now?" I said.

I was browsing through the racks of CDs on the shelves, half of those I don't really know. I tried to occupy myself with some CDs, trying not to stare at Roxas while he's listening to some of the CDs he picked, and trying to ignore the butterflies in my stomach. I don't know why but when I saw Roxas concentrating on those CDs, butterflies started fluttering in my stomach. Those wonderful blue eyes so full of concentration, I feel envious of whatever song he's listening to, even though it sounds pretty stupid. Finally, I can't stand it anymore. I walked up to him.

"What are you listening to?" I tapped him on the back with my finger.

"I'm listening to All Time Low's Remembering Sunday." He replied, not looking at me.

"Is it good?" I asked. He just nodded. Clearly he won't divert his attention to me.

"Hey Xi, do you believe in love?" he asked. It took me off-guard. Okay, why would he ask that?

"No I don't." I said, masking the sadness. No I don't believe. Fate, love, they're just silly things young girls believe in. "Why did ya ask?"

"Oh," he started. "Well, it's this song I'm listening to. Wanna listen to it?"

I nodded my head. He gave me the headphones and I put it on. I was curious about this song. "_And even though she doesn't believe in love he's determined to call her bluff…" _the song said. The song continued its sad story. A boy looking for a girl, who was suddenly gone, and not having any idea what happened to her. The girl, gone because of something she's done wrong in the past.

"What do you think of the song?" Roxas asked me as gave him the headphones back.

"I like the song but…"

He cocked his head cutely. "But?"

"Well, the song is really, really sad. I mean, the boy never found out what happened to the girl? And the girl being scared, not because of what's gonna happen to her, but about what might happen to the boy. It's such a sad story." I answered.

He just nodded and returned the CD to its case. "I think I'm gonna buy this."

We made our way to the counter with the song still on my mind.


End file.
